Operation: TRINA
by Flashlight237
Summary: Grojband travels to Cleveland to play some tree house music, only to be thrown into an important mission.
1. Part 1

**Acronym Meaning: Teenager's Rage Instigates Nefarious Assault  
**

At the Riffin house, Trina and Mina were hanging out in Trina's bedroom. Trina sat at the computer looking at pictures of Nick Mallory. Nick Mallory, Trina's crush, was a jock who stood at five-foot-eleven. Trina made puppy-dog eyes as she stared at the pictures of Nick Mallory. "O. M. G. Nick looks so hot even on the internet. It's like he's optimizing my love circuits!"

"Um... Trina?" Mina cooed.

"What do you want, Mina?" Trina stared at Mina with a disappointed look.

"If you're looking at pictures of Nick Mallory, then w-why not grab him in real life?"

"Because, Mina, Nick Mallory went to a stupid family reunion or whatever at Cleveland. He'll be gone for, like, a few days."

"B-but Trina-"

"Who gives a fuck about family?!"

Mina, frightened by Trina's reckless response, hid under Trina's bed. Mina shuddered in fear under Trina's bed as Trina continued to search through Nick Mallory images.

"Wow... That's got to be the hottest artistic nude I've ever seen." Suddenly, Trina heard someone knock on the front door in the tune of _Shave and a Haircut_. "Mina, answer that."

"O-o-okay..." Mina crawled out from under the bed. Mina walked out of Trina's room; Mina's fear of Trina waned as Mina moved away from Trina. Mina answered the door, only to be surprised by a pack of teenagers wearing black samurai armor with red horns on their helmets. "Trina... There are a bunch of samurai at the door..."

"Like, chase them away with a broom or whatever. It's what those crabby old people do all the time."

"Right..." Mina ran back into the house, only to return to the door with a broom in her hands. "Alright, kids. You get out of my lawn!" Mina swung her broom at the teenagers.

"Seriously?" The lead teenager, a dark-skinned girl, pulled out a laser pistol and shot at Mina's broom, disintegrating it as a result.

"Eep!"

"One, we're teenagers; and two, where's Trina Riffin?"

Mina nervously looked at the teenager. "Look, miss... You don't understand how ruthle-"

"Don't waste my time, Mina." The dark-skinned teenager pointed her laser pistol at Mina.

"Trina's upstairs, but you should _really_ tell your family to save up for your funeral..."

The dark-skinned teenager scoffed. "Relax. How bad could things get?" The dark-skinned teenager pushed Mina aside as she led her comrades inside. Despite Mina's plea, the teenagers went upstairs until they reached Trina's bedroom. The dark-skinned teenager knocked on Trina's door.

Trina answered the door, but she didn't look pleased upon meeting the teenagers. "What the fuck do you want?"

The dark-skinned teenager removed her helmet. "Hello there. My name is Cree Lincoln. I am here to officially recruit you on behalf of the Teen Ninja Organization."

"And why should I join you idiots? Can't you see I'm trying to, like, make googoo eyes with hunky Nick Mallory and junk?"

Cree facepalmed. "Look, we are a secret organization who works with Father in-"

"Well your father's a twit!" Trina attempted to close the door, only for Cree to stop it with her foot.

"Could you let me finish?! Ugh! As I was saying... We work with Father in order to stop the Kids Next Door. Are you up for the task?"

Trina grabbed Cree and slammed her against the wall. Trina held Cree against her will, stretching her arm back as if gearing up a punch. "Look, you stupid cunt! I don't care about your stupid father or your bratty neighbors! All I care about is having my way with Nick Mallory and getting rid of Grojband, and if you think you can have me join your stupid army, then you can fuck off!" Trina thrust her fist at Cree.

"Wait!" Cree's yell stopped Trina from punching her. "Our headquarters are at Cleveland!"

"Cleveland? That's where Nick Mallory is." Trina let go of Cree. "Alright, I'll tag along, but you better make sure you find Nick Mallory after this."

"Fine! Jeez..." Cree stood up and dusted herself off. "We'll take you to Nick Mallory after we go on a mandatory trip to headquarters."

Trina, Cree, and the other teenagers went back downstairs. Mina watched helplessly as the teenagers took Trina to their transport van. Soon, the teenagers drove away. "What have you done..," Mina ominously whispered.

Meanwhile, Kin is building a contraction with a small TV set, a metal bucket, a computer keyboard, and a radio antenna. While working on the contraption, Kin saw Laney approach him. "Hey, Laney. How's it goin'?"

"What are you making, Kin?"

"I'm glad you asked, Laney." Kin cleared his throat. "This is a telecommunicator. It lets you send and receive signals from this TV. You know, like Skype but easier to use. With this device, we can book a gig at any location, whether it's a stadium or a pizza parlor."

"Right..." Laney rolled her eyes.

"Oh... I hope Chip Chunkly calls us." Kon excitedly bounced on his tiptoes.

"We'll have to see..," Kin replied.

Suddenly, the TV turned on. On the screen, there was chubby, buck-toothed kid wearing glasses over his eyes and what appeared to be a strainer on top of his head.

"It works!" Kin cheered.

"That definitely doesn't look like Chip Chunkly, though." Kon twirled his index finger while pointing at the screen.

"This is Numbuh 65.3 reporting to you with an impo- Hey!" The kid was surprised upon seeing Kin and Kon. "Who are you guys?!"

"I'm Kin." Kin pointed at Kon. "And this is Kon."

"Awesome..! I wonder if this thing works with HD television sets."

Numbuh 65.3 facepalmed. "Can anyone tell me what's going on here?"

"Okay, boys, step aside!" Laney pushed Kin and Kon out of the way. "Excuse me, sir. Could you tell me who you're trying to talk to? I think you might have hit a wrong number."

"Sorry, but the Kids Next Door-"

"Kids Next Door? Isn't that the organization of people under 13 that rescues children in need?"

"How did you know, miss?"

"I have my sources. Look, maybe finish your policy statement so we could hang up?"

"I was about to do that." Numbuh 65.3 cleared his throat. "The Kids Next Door Organization has a strict non-disclosure policy against any and all non-operatives. This means no operative names or numbers will be revealed to any non-operative kid, teenager, or adult. End transmission."

The TV shut itself off.

"Who were you thinking about when making this device, Kin?" Laney asked.

Kin nervously hissed. "I had a little inspiration from Codename: Kids Next Door."

Suddenly, Corey opened the garage and rushed to his band. "Guys, I have an idea on what we can do for our next gig."

"What is it this time, Corey?" Laney asked.

"I'm glad ya asked, Lanes. You see, tree houses are popular places among children. Tree houses are created for children to hang out, chat, have snacks, or my favorite thing: listen to music on their iPods. The thing is, I have never seen anything involving bands playing at tree houses. This week, we shall be the first band to play in a treehouse."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa... whoa." Laney cleared her throat. "There's a good reason why tree houses never have concerts... There's no room for any band to set up their equipment in."

"That's why I went on the internet and found..." Corey pulled out his cellphone. "This. This giant tree house looks like it's got half a cruise liner in it! We can have our equipment set up at this tree house; once we get an audience up here, we'll rock out until even rocks rock out."

"I dunno, Core..." Laney pointed at the photo. "That tree house looks kind of sketchy..."

"Chillax, Lanes." Corey grabbed Laney and held her to his side, causing Laney to grow affectionate towards him. "I have a plan that just might work. Kin? Bring out the Grojcar. We're going to Cleveland..."

Little did they know that Trina already at Cleveland, or more specifically, one of the teenagers' hideouts. At the hideout, Cree, Chad, and Trina stood atop a stage. Cree and Chad stood at the left side of the stage while Trina stood at the right. Soon, the teens' leader, "The Steve" showed up. 'The Steve' approached a podium at center stage. All of the teens cheered save for Trina, who gave 'The Steve' a cold look.

_I ain't gonna let that idiot impersonate my Nick Mallory,_ Trina thought. _No matter, I'll make sure he gets his punishment._

"What's up, y'all?!" 'The Steve shouted. "Now, I would like to give out a speech, but y'all totally hate listening to speeches as much as I hate speaking for a boring-ass time, so let's get this over with. Give it up for our new, hot-pink recruit, Trina Riffin!"

Trina approached the podium as soon as 'The Steve' left it. "Thank you. As a new Teen Ninja, I'll make sure that the Teen Ninja Organization will dominate this city and then, the world. Oh, and every giant tree will be turned into a mall just so we can go shopping or whatever."

The crowd cheered for Trina's inaugural speech. 'The Steve' approached Trina. "Well, time to complete the initiation, Trina." 'The Steve' spat into his right hand and reached his arm out. "Put her here!"

"Umm... Okay..." Trina slowly reached for 'The Steve's' hand, disgusted by the saliva dripping from it. By the time Trina almost reached 'The Steve's' hand, Trina instead grabbed 'The Steve's' wrist and held it in a painful vicegrip. "I don't take orders from anyone... Not even from a Nick-Mallory-impersonating queer like you!"

The teenagers were shocked upon seeing their leader fall at the hands of the ruthless, pink-haired recruit.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" 'The Steve' asked.

"Taking this teenaged army for myself!" In her anger, Trina conjured what appeared to be a closet. Upon opening the door, it appeared that the door was impaled with long nails, and the walls inside was laced with broken glass. Trina pushed 'The Steve' inside the closet before locking him up.

"Did she just-" Chad said.

"Yep," Cree replied. "She just put our leader inside a Chokey."

"Listen up you filthy maggots!" Trina yelled in her rage. "I rule this army now! You are to refer to me as your Queencess, understand?!"

The teenagers pointed their weapons at Trina, but they soon begrudgingly lowered their weapons after Cree, knowing about Trina's brutality, gestured them to do so.

"Good. Now, allow me to tell you your three missions. Your first mission: make me some steamed broccoli. I'd like to maintain my figure. Your second mission: find Nick Mallory and bring him to me. Your last mission, get rid of Grojband!"

"Yes, Queencess Trina..." the crowd replied.

"Good. Now, if I was Nick Mallory, where would I be?" Trina searched through a list of locations within Cleveland, which are all displayed on a hologram. "No... No... Ah..." Trina came across the hologram of a mansion that looked like an imperial palace. "Hunky Nick Mallory must have a rich family from how handsome he is. We shall invade this mansion."

"Are you serious?!" Cree replied. "That's the Delightful Mansion from Down the Lane! Father lives there!"

"I don't give a fuck about your dumbass father! We shall invade this mansion now!"

"You don't understand, Queencess. Father is a super-mega beast! We'll get creamed!"

"Ugh! You're such a coward..." Trina facepalmed. "You could at least drop me off unless you wanna become mulch!"

"Right... Got it..." Cree backed away from Trina.

"Now then... Teen Ninjas... battle stations!"

The teenaged army ran out under Trina's command. It seems that Trina's fearmongering reign upon teenagers has begun.

Grojband, on the other hand, had other things in mind. Corey, Laney, and Kin stood atop a trampoline while Kon held a huge drumstick in his hands. "Alright, Kon. Are you ready to take us to the top of this tree house?"

"I'm ready for Freddy, Cor!"

"Okay.. In three... two... one... fire!"

With the whack of Kon's drumstick, the trampoline launched Corey and his friends into the air and into the tree house. Kon followed the band soon after.

"Now, if I were a rock star, where would I put my equipment at?" Corey pondered about his surroundings.

"Probably at that raised area behind the monster truck tire." Kin pointed at a raised area near the wall.

"That's it! Kon, fish up our equipment."

"I'm way ahead of ya." Kon reeled in the band's equipment with a fishing rod. "Man, this tree house is so large that we could have all of Peaceville seated.

"How many people are there in Peaceville again?" Corey asked.

"About a couple hundred," Laney replied.

"Well, maybe not all of Peaceville would fit, but I can guarantee that this place could fit 100 citizens. Not too bad for a tree house concert. Now, all we have to do is set up the equipment and we're golden."

Corey and the band set up their equipment atop the stage. Though how the amps' method of receiving power is questionable, Corey is certainly ready to rock. "Alright, guys," Corey said. "It's time to practice, because today, we'll make rock history. Are you guys ready?"

"Yep!" Kin and Kon replied in unison.

"I guess..," Laney followed.

"Alright... In three, two, one."

Grojband's music began playing. Due to the lack of lyrics (on Corey's end), Corey's music was horrible, even his singing. "As I walked through the forest, I heard a sound. Come on over and see what I found."

Corey's horrible music was abruptly stopped when a boy wearing an orange hoodie barged into the room. "Shut that cruddy music off!" the boy shouted.

"Um... Guys?" Corey pointed at the boy. "Is that kid associated with my sister by any chance?"

"Well, he did barge in and let out an angry yell while we're making music," Kin answered. "I think he might be working for Trina."

"Stand down, vile beast!" Kon turned his drumsticks into a pair of nunchuks. "Or prepare to be vanquised! Kiai!"

"Ugh! Don't jump to conclusions guys." Laney got off the stage. "I'll check him." Laney approached the hoodie-wearing boy. Once Laney got close to him, she began patting him down.

"Hey! Get your cruddy hands off me"

"Just hold still, kid." Laney patted the kid from head to toe, but found nothing. Laney then decided to take off the kid's hoodie.

"What the crud are you doing to my sweater?!"

"Keep your pants on, kid." Laney shook down the kid's sweater. All that was in the sweater was a couple Dum-Dum pops and an I.D card, which caught Laney's eye. "Huh?" Laney picked up the I.D. card. "Hey Corey. Check this out." Laney tossed the card to Corey.

"Huh?" Corey caught the card. "Kuh...Ned... Guys, do you know what a Kuhned is?"

"Um... I dunno." Kon shrugged.

"Maybe it's that kid's name." Kin pointed at the bare-chested kid.

"Guys! That's an acronym! K.N.D stands for Kids Next Door Organization!"

"Whoa... I didn't know that my next-door neighbors formed a non-profit organization? Thanks, Laney. Kon, how much money do you think we should donate?"

"Not that kind of organization, Core! The Kids Next Door Organization is a secret agent organization comprised of children under 13!"

"Oh..!"

The small boy snatched the I.D card from Corey's hand. "Give me that!" The kid put the card into his pants pocket. "When I get back, you'll be sorry!" The kid picked up his sweater and put it back on.

"Um, could you tell me where the microwavable popcorn is?" Laney asked.

"Down the hall, first door to your left, check the cabinet to the right of the microwave oven," the kid replied.

"Thanks. This is gonna get interesting." Laney went to the hallway and entered a room to her left.

"Like I said, when I get back, you'll be sorry..." The boy left the room, leaving everyone in the band but Laney wondering what's going on.

"Don't worry, guys," Corey nudged Kin and Kon. "He's just a ten-year-old boy. What's the worst that could happen?"

Meanwhile, Laney opened a cabinet, unaware of a pack of children running past her. "Oh, ketchup chips!" Laney took an unopened bag of ketchup chips from the cabinet. "I'll have these instead of popcorn, that's for sure."

The children barged into the room. Aside from the hoodie-wearing kid, there was a bald boy with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, a chubby boy with a pilot hat on his head, an Asian girl wearing a green sweater that's one size too large for her, and a dark-skinned girl wearing a red hat. All five children pointed their weapons at Grojband, ready to fire them."

"Numbuh 4," said the bald kid. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, Numbuh 1," the hoodie-wearing kid replied.

"Alright, teenagers!" Numbuh 1 warned. "Will you get out of our tree house willingly, or do we have to take drastic measures?"

"If you mess with the music, then you mess with Grojband." Corey pulled a walkie-talkie from under his burnt-orange beanie. "Kate, Allie. We'll need backup."

Kate and Allie, Grojband's groupies, swung into the scene. Kate and Allie equipped themselves with metal staffs, ready to battle the Kids Next Door.

"Five against five... Are you in?" Corey taunted.

Grojband and Sector V of the Kids Next Door engaged in a staredown. Corey, Numbuh 1, and their respective teammates stared at each other, ready to battle.

Transmission Interrupted


	2. Part 2

As the band and Sector V stared at each other with competitive eyes, a pre-battle conversation ensued.

"So, we're gonna do this the hard way, then?" Numbuh 1 said.

"Yep. Your friends against my band. Are you in?" Corey replied.

"I think you know my answer, teenager... Kids Next Door, battle stations!"

The members of Sector V charged at Grojband. Corey, however, had other things in mind.

"It's time to show these kids what we're made of..." Corey strummed an intense power chord with his guitar, causing the amps to push against Sector V with their loud noise and strong winds. "Kin, Kon, lock and load..."

"Ping pong power!" Kin and Kon readied their ping-pong paddles.

"Hey, Numbuh 2." Numbuh 4 said. "These bloomin' dorks think they could take us with a couple of ping-pong paddles. What do you say to that?"

"I'd say serve's up!" The chubby kid, Numbuh 2, cocked his gun, which is literally a gumball machine built to be used like a gun.

Using their weapons, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 fired gumballs at Kin and Kon. Despite swinging against the stream of gumballs, the machine-gun rate of fire was too much for Kin and Kon to deflect.

"Who knew that- Ow! Gum could- Ow! Actually hurt?!" Kin asked.

"Did you say 'gum?' Ow!" Kon had a creative idea in his head; he opened his mouth and let the gumballs fly into them.

"Umm..." Numbuh 2 held his fire. "Did that guy just-"

Kon chewed up the heavy load of gum. Afterwards, he blew a bubble. As the bubble grew, it backed Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 against the wall. Before either boy could react, the bubble popped, trapping Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 in a gooey mess on the treehouse wall. Kin and Kon gave each other a high five.

Meanwhile, Kate and Allie fought against the Asian girl and the dark-skinned girl. The Asian girl shot a laser from a gun that appeared to be powered by a cayenne pepper. "Numbuh 5," The Asian girl asked. "Why are nine-year-olds working with teenagers?"

"Beats me, Numbuh 3." Numbuh 5 fired the same laser. "These girls look kind of crazy."

Kate attacked Numbuh 5, who dodged her swing. "Well duh! We're their #1 fans!"

"Yeah!" Allie swept underneath Numbuh 3's legs with her staff. "We aren't gonna ditch Grojband just because we're four years younger than every member of the band."

"Why else did you think we kidnapped them?" Kate followed.

Numbuh 5 grew astonished after hearing Kate's question. "Wow... Talk about sick in the head..."

As the combatants battled each other, Laney walked in, completely ignored by both sides of the battle. She pulled up a lawn chair and sat down watching the action while eating ketchup chips. When a laser came Laney's way, she pulled out a mirror and deflected it as if it were a minor distraction.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 battled against Corey himself. Numbuh 1 used a gun that was literally two planks stacked with each other while Corey used a microphone stand. When both weapons clashed, Corey and Numbuh 1 glared at each other.

"You got some nerve breaking into our treehouse, teenager..." Numbuh 1 pushed against Corey.

"If this is how next-door neighbors treat my band, then I'm telling you right now... You're uninvited to our next gig..." Corey pushed back against Numbuh 1. "In fact, I think you're working for Trina..."

"I have no idea who this Trina is, but what I do know is you're gonna lose!" Numbuh 1 pushed Corey away with his foot. He got on top of Corey and shot him, knocking Corey out. "I knew the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R would be handy for these primitive teens."

Kin turned around, gasping upon the sight of an unconscious Corey. "Corey!"

"We must avenge our fallen leader, Kin!" Kon was about to charge at Numbuh 1 with his ping pong paddle, but he was halted when Numbuh 4 cleared his throat.

"You didn't think we'd be down and out, did you?" Numbuh 4 said.

"We had a sweet escape." Numbuh 2 chuckled at his own joke.

"Oh, for the love of- Let's whoop these teens. I'll take the fat one." Numbuh 4 charged at Kon, then tackled him.

While Numbuh 4 kept Kon on the ground, Numbuh 2 fired gumballs against Kin. Numbuh 2 kept firing at Kin until all he could hear is his gun click. "Crud. I'm all out of gum."

"Weird," Kin said. "Last time I checked, you can only run out of quarters at a gumball machine."

"Well, this won't go so we-"

Suddenly, Kin was hit by a laser blast, which pushed him at a wall.

"Need a little hand, Numbuh 2?" Numbuh 5 twirled her gun like a gunslinger after a quick draw.

"Numbuh 5. I see you got those groupies whooped."

"They had little or no combat experience, so it was easy business."

"Hey! What are you waiting for?" Numbuh 4 shouted. "Let's gang up on this fat guy while I still have him down?"

"Are you sure about that Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 5 gave Numbuh 4 a confused look.

"He is the only guy left; besides, he's just like the rest of these palookas."

The other operatives thought for a moment and eventually came to an agreement with Numbuh 4. The members of Sector V ganged up on Kon and obviously defeated him.

With Grojband and their groupies down, Numbuh 1 stood victoriously over the band. "Great work, team. We got those invaders for sure."

The other operatives celebrated until Laney clapped her hands.

"Great job, kids..," Laney sarcastically applauded. "You just fought over a complete misunderstanding."

"Um... Who are you?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"The name's Laney Penn." Laney put a few ketchup chips in her mouth and chewed them up.

"And why are you here?"

"Long story short..," Laney pointed her thumb at Corey. "Corey here decided to have a gig at this tree house. I told him it wasn't a good idea, but he wouldn't listen. He decided to do a rehearsal at this tree house and now I'm here wondering why I even bothered going all the way to Cleveland for a senseless gig."

Numbuh 1 raised an eyebrow. "So... You weren't here to take over the treehouse?"

"Nah. That's what Corey's sister would do if she were here."

"Ugh..." Corey got up. "What happened..?"

"Don't worry about it, Core," Laney answered. "I took care of it."

Just then, the tire produced a green hologram. The hologram showed a girl wearing a samurai helmet with the number 86 on it's label. "What are you guys doing?!" The hologram shouted.

"Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 1 replied. "What are you calling us for?"

"Well duh! I had Numbuh 65.3 send you a mission report, yet here you are slacking off!"

"The same mission report my band got because a certain dildo-headed nerd made some telecommunication device that hacked into the Kids Next Door network?" Laney interjected.

"Uh... Who are you?"

"Laney Penn. Bassist of Grojband along with its only member who's not an idiot?"

"Right... As I was saying... The teenagers just hired a recruit from Peaceville and now they're going super-duper bonkernuts!"

"Teenagers, huh?" Numbuh 1 said. "Don't worry we'll be on our way."

"By the way, get some psychotherapy, bitch." Laney turned off the device.

"Okay, guys. To the observatory." Numbuh 1 tried walking away, but Corey grabbed his arm.

"Did she say... Peaceville?" Corey asked.

"Yeah..?" Numbuh 1 replied. "What about it?"

"That reminded me of a few people I know..."

At the tree house's observatory, Laney looked through the telescope, searching for any teenagers.

"Find anyone yet?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Not yet." Laney searched a bit more, then found a figure at the Delightful Mansion. "Okay, found one. Now I'm gonna put this person on focus..." Laney zoomed in until she got a clear image of the figure. Laney became surprised over what she saw. "I found one... Her name's Trina Riffin. She's 5'6" tall, has pink hair, and she's heading for some mansion."

"What? Let me have a look!" Numbuh 1 took a peak at the telescope. "I don't know what this girl's doing, but if the think she's getting in the Delightful Mansion uninvited, then Father will certainly be unhappy."

"He's the shadow with the red outline, right?"

"Right you are, Laney." Numbuh 1 looked back into the telescope. "Well, looks like Numbuhs 683 and 684 are taking care of business. I think we should join in on the action."

"I wouldn't be too sure if they'll be around by time you get there."

"Why?"

"Take a closer look."

When Numbuh 1 looked into the telescope, he saw Trina standing off against Numbuhs 683 and 684. Numbuhs 683 and 684 shot their lasers at Trina, but they didn't even tickle Trina. Trina got on top of Numbuh 684 while Numbuh 683 ran in terror. Upon seeing something gruesome, Numbuh 1 hung his head low.

"Huh..? What happened?" Laney looked into the telescope and became shocked. "Oh my god. She just dismembered a child with her bare hands."

A forlorn Numbuh 1 turned to his fellow operatives. "Send a message to Moon Base. Tell them Numbuh 684 passed away."

The members of Sector V slowly walked out of the observatory, mourning their loss. Laney, on the other hand, turned to Corey. "Core! This is a disaster! Your sister just brutally murdered a child!"

"What? That's ridiculous. Trina's just having a fi- Ahh!"

Laney shoved Corey's head against the lens of the telescope. "You see it now?!"

"Yes! Yes! I see it!"

Laney let go of Corey. "Look, Corey. I may be one of your best friends, but sometimes, you just irritate me with your careless."

"It's okay, Lanes. I have a plan. First, we could-"

Laney pinched Corey's lips shut. "Stay at this tree house and lay low until it's time for action?" Laney let go of Corey's lips. "Look, the last thing I want is anyone else dying, so unless I make the plans, we're royally screwed. Our best chance at getting Trina this time lies within Sector V. The only way we could get lyrics this time is to tag along with Sector V and fight our way through the teenager army and Trina's brutality."

Corey blinked twice. "Right..."

Meanwhile, Trina entered the Delightful Mansion. Upon walking down the foyer, Trina met up with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. "Well, if it isn't Nick Mallory's family... Cough it up. Where's Nick Mallory?"

"What are you talking about, teenager?" The Delightful Children replied in unison.

"Don't play dumb with me you filthy brats! Tell me where Nick Mallory is now!"

"We don't like your tone of voice. We're afraid we'll have to ask you to leave; in fact, that's what we were gonna do when we crossed paths."

"If you're not gonna fucking tell me where Nick Mallory is, then don't waste my fucking time!" Trina's rage ended up magically forming another chokey. This time, Trina grabbed the Delightful Children. "Now, since you asswipes won't answer me, I'll just stuff you in here!" Trina threw the Delightful Children into the chokey and shut the door. Once Trina locked them up, Father showed up at the foyer.

"What is going on he-" Father dropped his cup upon seeing his own children stuffed into the chokey by Trina. The cup shattered, and Father shed a tear in his right eye before entering a state of rage. "You... Big... Jerk!" Father burst into flames, even though Trina was largely unaffected by Father's anger.

Trina and Father glared at each other. As far as they both know, one of them is going down.

Transmission Interrupted


End file.
